


Saviour

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lunafreya’s heat passes.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The blankets are stifling, and they stick to her skin, glued in place with all her sweat, but she doesn’t want to shed them. They’re a part of her nest now, and she likes being cocooned, fully enclosed within their warmth, even if her body’s still reeling in the wake of _fire_. She leaves them strewn across her waist, tangled in her legs, her upper body free and heaving in the cool air of her quarters. She’s still breathing hard. She’s still simmering in the afterglow and aftermath, and if she were alone, she’s not sure that she would make it.

She hasn’t spent one second alone since her heat first started. It knocked her off her feet when it came, toppling her to the rug at the bottom of the stairs, and she’d just barely managed to choke back her cry. If she’d screamed, soldiers would have come running. Instead, strong arms were around her before she knew what was happening. She was carried carefully to bed, lovingly tucked inside, cared for while she made her nest, stroked and petted while she squirmed, then made love to in the most delicious way, over and over again. The pleasure still lingers in her body. Lunafreya’s thighs are caked in her slick juices and her lover’s spit, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She feels a gentle kiss against her collarbone, and her eyes flutter open. Dark hair drapes over her body, tickling her chest as another kiss ventures lower—Gentiana caresses her breasts with silk-soft lips and a hint of tongue. Lunafreya’s nipples rise under the attention, her body arching up off of the mattress, but she doesn’t truly have the energy to go again. She’s exhausted, but she can’t _not_ respond. It’s a marvelous dichotomy that makes her dizzy. Gentiana smells intoxicating to her—better than any human alpha. 

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Gentiana whispers. Her voice is a song, strange and lilting, rolling through Lunafreya’s entire body. The praise makes her glow. When Gentiana kisses higher, hands lifting to comb back through Lunafreya’s unbound hair, Lunafreya can’t help the mewling sounds that tumble out of her. Gentiana covers her in kisses and pets her just right. Lunafreya actually _purrs_ with joy, though she’s never purred for anyone else in her life. She never felt like a proper omega until Gentiana’s alpha soothed her, and now that’s all she wants to be. It could just be the lingering effects of heat. But Lunafreya would forsake all else to stay curled up in Gentiana’s lap, appeasing her very favourite of gods. 

Gentiana lets out a tiny laugh. Perhaps she’s read Lunafreya’s mind—sometimes, Lunafreya thinks that she can do that. She kisses Lunafreya’s cheek and murmurs, “You are my treasure, lovely lady.” Lunafreya smiles happily. In moments like this, it’s hard to remember that she ever felt the touch of sadness. 

Of course, she knows that she only narrowly missed devastation. If her heat had struck only an hour earlier, while she was attending a forced dinner with the Emperor, she surely would have been mated to a soldier of the Empire. She mumbles aloud, “Thank you, Gentiana... you rescued me...”

“Rescue?” Gentiana repeats, as though the alternative never crossed her mind. 

“Mhm,” Lunafreya sighs, content as Gentiana’s fingers play down her throat and shoulder, tickling her side. “They would have insisted that I needed some loyal Imperial alpha...”

“They never could touch you,” Gentiana whispers like a promise. “Your light is too pure to be held by just any hands...”

Another kiss falls over Lunafreya’s heart. It’s beating in her chest so hard that she may as well be running. She feels like she can’t move. She’s _so satiated._ Everything feels wonderful.

She sleepily blurts, “I love you _so much._ ”

“And I you,” Gentiana tells her. She can feel it to her very core. Then Gentiana commands: “Sleep, love. I will love you still while you rest, and I will guard your nest. I will be here when you wake, and take care of all your needs...”

Lunafreya needs to express her gratitude again. But she’s fast asleep too soon, held close in her alpha’s arms.


End file.
